


Can I have a lap dance?

by casietiel



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, choni - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Bisexual Cheryl Blossom, Bondage, Bottom Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff, Fools in Love, Love, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, Smut, Stripper!Toni, Stripping, Top Cheryl Blossom, lap dance, period, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casietiel/pseuds/casietiel
Summary: Toni begins working at a strip club to support herself and her grandfather. Cheryl sees her and just has to have her.





	1. can I have a lap dance?

The Ho Zone was a tragic name for a strip club, but it didn't manage to scare away lines of lonely men every night. Especially now, as the club had just hired a new stripper.  
Something about her had the place packed every night, and the manager couldn't of been happier with his decision to hire her.  
Her name was Toni Topaz, a southside serpent who was desperate for a little bit of money. Her parents had passed away and she needed to support herself and her grandfather. Stripping seemed like the easiest answer, and paid good money. It was a perfect solution.  
She immediately drew eyes when she walked in to get the job. The bar tender greeted her and she smiled, feeling slightly shy and reserved. A booming voice behind her made her jump.  
"Well, well, Antoinette Topaz." Toni recognized the voice first, and turned around to make sure.  
He had been involved in some serpent business before but Toni didn't know him well, despite him obviously knowing her.  
"I saw you dancing when you wanted to be a serpent. I asked you to work here and you declined. And yet here you are now, desperate are we?" He smiled harsh and big, as if telling her 'i told you so.'  
Toni approached him, and decided against holding her hand out for him to shake. Instead, she just smiled back like a good little girl. She needed to make sure she would get this job.  
"You're lucky I'm down a girl, or else I would've declined as quickly as you did." Toni let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and let her shoulders slouch in relief.  
"Thank you." She said, still smiling. Her cheeks were burning, a subtle reminder of how a resting bitch face is a sure way into getting men to tell her to smile more.  
"When can I start?" Toni asked, placing her weight on her left leg, and jutting her hip out.  
"Tonight." The man answered, walking past her and to the bar.  
"Wear something skimpy but not trashy." He told her, taking a clip board of papers from the bartender who greeted Toni. She nodded and made her way out of the bar and to the closest Victoria's secret.  
-that night -  
Toni decided on a gold top, that would shimmer under the harsh lights in the club. And along with it, she picked up a gold thong to match. She had initially only intended on buying the bra and panties, but as she walked out of the lingerie store she passed a Claire's. It wasn't exactly an expensive high class jewelry shop, but Toni decided that a gold body chain wouldn't hurt. Besides, she didn't exactly want to blend into the back of the club and get a limited amount of tips.  
She walked into the Ho Zone around 8pm and into the changing room the club had for the strippers. She wore her lingerie under her clothes, so she only needed to put on the body chain and fix her hair and makeup.  
Some of the other girls eyesd her suspiciously. Toni noticed but ignored them, walking out onto the main stage in the club.  
It was still early but some men were sitting across from the stage and other small pedestals where girls were dancing.  
Toni saw an empty pole and strutted up to it with a new found confidence. Something about the atmosphere gave her the fearlessness she needed.  
She grabbed onto the pole and arched her back, giving the men who began to watch her a look at her cleavage. She slowly stood straight again, and walked around the poll, still holding onto it.  
Toni had done some dancing and cheerleading in the past, so she had some flexibility. Her abilities were limited, but it was enough to allow her to know what she was doing.  
She began moving with the music that blasted out of speakers that she couldn't see. It was loud and deafening, but it helped her ignore the eyes on her.  
When she finally built up the courage to chance a look into the crowd of people, someone stood out.  
It wasn't a middle aged sad and definitely married man, but a young woman. She had red hair and wore a suit, that managed to show off her curves. Her skin was pale but shone red under the lights streaking down from the ceiling. And, she was looking directly at Toni with a hunger in her eyes.  
Toni blushed at the attention, and was suddenly determined to impress this woman. She was intimating but still attractive, and she approached the stage Toni was dancing on. She was well put and professional, and looked as if she had no business being at a dirty old club on the bad side of Riverdale.  
Still, there was no doubt she was there, and Toni's cheeks continued to flare up in embarassment. There was something gratifying about someone beautiful liking her. Toni couldn't care less about anyone else in that moment, she wanted to get a tip from this mystery woman.  
Toni flipped and bent around the pole, swinging herself around it at times. The woman smirked every now and then, and sometimes even bit her lip. When the song ended, though, she walked away.  
Toni found herself become disappointed, and realized that she had no one else to impress. Her dancing was still sexy and got her a few tips, but it was nothing compared to the fire the woman lit in her.  
After a song or two, Toni decided to take a break, and allowed another girl to use her pole. She walked to the changing room, and took a water bottle from the fridge. There was mostly beers on other drinks, but Toni didn't want to be drunk tonight.  
She sat down in her chair, in front of a mirror and analysed herself.  
Her skin was shiny with sweat, and some of her hair stuck to her back. Her makeup was mostly still in tact, with some mascara stains under her eyes. She huffed out a sigh, and leaned back in her chair. It was going to be a long night.  
She looked around for a clock, but she was surprised with someone standing in the doorway of the room.  
It was the woman who was watching her.  
Toni could see now that she was tall, even if she wasn't wearing the heels strapped to her feet. Her suit was a salmon pink, and her hair was tied into a tight ponytail at the bottom of her head.  
She was gorgeous.  
Toni was speechless for a moment, but was able to shake herself out of her own thoughts to speak up.  
"You didn't give me a tip." Toni said, and though she intended it to be rude it came out as playful.  
The woman laughed.  
"Not yet, I didn't." She walked up Toni where she sat. "I'm Cheryl Blossom. Some people call me Cheryl Bombshell. I don't usually find myself impressed by the strippers here, but your different. What's your name?"  
Toni couldn't hold eye contact with Cheryl and let her head droop down. She thought she was blushing before, but now she was sure her cheeks were a bright pink, perhaps along with the rest of her face.  
Cheryl took two fingers and placed them under Toni's chin, pushing it upwards so they would be looking at each other.  
Toni felt Cheryl's nails on her skin and felt goosebumps rise on her arms.  
"I asked for your name." Cheryl repeated, sounding stricter. Toni suddenly felt smaller.  
"Toni." She chirped out, struggling to keep her eyes on Cheryl's hazel ones.  
The redhead smiled and released Toni's chin, and kneeled down so that her face was across from Toni's.  
"I would like a lap dance." Cheryl said, her voice finding a sultry low tone that had Toni heating up.  
"Can you give me a lap dance Toni?" Cheryl asked. Toni's throat felt dry and tight. She just nodded, knowing that if she tried to speak, her voice would come out broken and scratchy.  
Cheryl stood back up, turned and walked out the door. Toni was confused at first, sitting in her chair awestruck, but she heard Cheryl call out.  
"Are you coming or not?" She yelled, laughing.  
Toni bounced out of her seat and adjusted her bra before chasing after Cheryl.  
It's going to be a long night, Toni thought again. Except this time, it was a good thing.


	2. in the night

Cheryl seemed to know her way around the club better than Toni did, leading her into a small room at the back of the building. It was circle shaped, with a red sofa lining the walls. A small pedestal and a pole atop of it was in the middle of the room, shining with the lights beaming off of it, as if daring Toni to dance on it.

There were speakers playing the same music as in the main space, and some spot lights that changed from red to pink to purple. The atmosphere was sexy and had Toni's skin crawling with nerves and excitement. Cheryl sat down on the back of the sofa, leaning into the cushions and crossing her legs. Her hands were folded in her lap, and she looked at Toni expectantly.

Toni took a quick breath and then climbed onto the small stage, facing Cheryl. Toni knew the song playing, so she waited for a certain part to play to start her dance.

_**And I know that she's capable of anything,** _

_**it's riveting But when you wake up** _

_**she's always gone, gone, gone** _

Toni began circling the pole, swinging from it by her right hand. Her left went to grab the pole as well when the chrous started. She lifted herself from the ground and used her arms to fly around the pole, wrapping her legs around it.

**_In the night she hears him calling_ **

**_In the night she's dancing to relieve the pain_ **

**_She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_ **

Cheryl had rested her arms on either side of her, on the top of the sofa. Toni could see she was desperate to get her hands on her, and smirked triumphantly. She stopped swinging on the pole and stood in front of it, just ahead of Cheryl. Toni wanted to tease her as much as possible before stepping off the stage to make actual physical contact. Cheryl's hands were itching to pull her off and into her lap.

Toni reached up to grab the pole, behind her now, and lowered her body against it, swaying her hips from side to side.

**_In the night when she comes crawling_ **

**_Dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face_ **

**_She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_ **

Toni hadn't realized, but she was anticipating the second verse of the song so she could actually touch Cheryl where she sat, growing more needy by the minute. The serpent plopped down from the elevated floor and across from Cheryl.

She kneeled down, pushed the redhead's legs open, and crawled between them. After looking up to Cheryl, who's eyes shone with a hunger that had Toni hornier than she'd ever been, she used Cheryl's knees to push herself up, so that they were now face to face.

The music faded into the background as Toni looked into Cheryl's eyes, and everything else became unimportant. Toni placed her legs on either side of Cheryl, hearing her gasp in surprise. Toni then put her arms around Cheryl's neck, making sure to subtely press her boobs together and into Cheryl's own chest.

"You're a little more naughty than you look, aren't you?" Cheryl said, loud enough to be heard over the music. Toni bit her lip in response, beginning to grind her hips down onto Cheryl's.

"If there weren't cameras in here, I'd bend you over that stage and have my way with you." Cheryl said, managing to control her breathing. She gestured, with her head, towards a corner of the room. Toni looked and saw a tiny camera she hadn't been aware of. She suddenly felt exposed, and noticeably slowed down the movement of her hips. Her shoulders tensed up and her breathing hitched.

"Embarrassed, are we?" Cheryl asked, finding Toni's sudden shyness adorable.

"I have a proposal for you." Cheryl leaned in whispered into Toni's ear. Toni felt a shiver run down her spine, and she nodded in response, silently asking for the proposal. Toni hadn't consciously done it, but she stopped making eye contact with Cheryl. Cheryl took her fingers, as she had before, and moved her chin so that they were looking at each other.

"You don't fit in at this trashy place. And you're young, so you're obviously doing it because you need money and not by choice. I have a lot of money, and would be happy to hire you as a submissive or escort of some sort." Toni couldn't believe her ears. Cheryl was so forward about she wanted, never blushing or wavering despite how dirty her words were.

Toni knew she should take more than a few seconds to consider the job, but something in her trusted Cheryl, and she said yes. She completely stopped dancing at the point.

"Give me your phone number, so we can arrange everything." Cheryl reached into a pocket inside of her suit jacket and pulled out a phone with a burgandy case. She opened the contacts app and looked at Toni, waiting for her number.

"Oh." Toni said, understanding what Cheryl was waiting for. Toni told Cheryl her number, waiting for her to type it in. Toni decided to step off of Cheryl's lap and sit on the stage. She immediately missed the intamacy, but contained her desire to climb on Cheryl's lap again. Cheryl finished and put her phone back in her pocket and stood up.

"I will definitely be calling you soon." She held out a hand. "It was nice to meet you Toni." Toni smiled and took her hand, shaking it. "It was nice to meet you Cheryl." She intended to mock Cheryl's unnecessarily serious tone, but her voice came out breathy and small. Cheryl took back her hand, and walked out of the room, leaving Toni.

Toni had not expected anything like this to happen, especially on her first night. She was a mess of emotions, arousal, confusion, desperation, submission. All she wanted was to be atop Cheryl again, with less clothes and in a more private space.

The rest of the night she checked her phone as frequently as she could, begging the universe that Cheryl would remember to call her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seemed to love the first chapter, so I hope this one is just as good. As always, comment or leave kudos if you want more!!


	3. yet another interesting night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl's point of view of the night she met Toni, and the discussion about her proposal.

After such an amazing day, Cheryl wanted to do something special. She'd just signed over her custody to her Nana and she acquired her family home. Not to mention the large amount of money her father signed over to her in his will. She had nothing but money to spend, and she couldn't be happier.   
Cheryl had always been rich, but a new found freedom flowed through her veins and it was invigorating. And so, she decided to do something she'd only done a few times before.   
Yes, she'd been to Riverdale's strip club before, but she was with a few male friends and couldn't enjoy herself. Tonight, she jumped in her father's car, which was also signed over to her, and drove to the Ho Zone.   
And that's where she met Toni. She was beautiful, with smooth brown skin. Her hair was wavy and fell halfway down her back, with pink and purple strands mixing with the natural brown shade. She was tiny and petite, but curvy all the same, showing off her body with a gold set of bra and panties.   
A gold chain hung over her chest and stomach, that accentuated her curves even more. It's safe to say that Cheryl was immediately infatuated with her when she saw her dancing on a pole in the middle of the strip club.   
On a crazy whim she had an idea. With all the money she gained, and her high school graduation only a month away, she was 18, and old enough to offer Toni a job as her submissive.   
Cheryl was always fascinated with bdsm and the line of sex work, but she never seriously considering involving herself until she saw Toni. That little stripper set a fire to her hidden desires, making them burn to the surface.   
Midway though Toni's strip tease, she fled to the bar to ask about her. She learned it was only her first night, and that was music to Cheryl's ears. She hadn't even dunked her toe into this industry yet, and Cheryl could use that to her advantage when it came to convincing Toni to be hers.   
After asking her questions, Cheryl walked away from the bar and had a sudden realization over how possessive she was over this girl she'd never even talked to yet. It was odd, but the ping of dominance only grew when she spotted Toni walking off the stage with her hips swinging to each side with angelic grace.   
Cheryl assumed she was heading to the changing room, so, she snuck to the back as well. A man stood watch of the hallway the room was in, but it only took a few bucks to 'convince' him to let her through.   
She found the room quickly, the door was open and Toni was sitting in a chair in a corner. It was one of those chairs you'd assume actors sat on in between takes. She was running her fingers through her hair and adjusting her lingerie. Cheryl stood and watched the show.   
Toni sat back in the chair and began to look around for something, and Cheryl prepared herself to be seen. What would she even say?   
Toni was speechless for a moment, but was able to shake herself out of her own thoughts to speak up.   
"You didn't give me a tip." Toni said.  
Cheryl laughed. Something in her switched to auto pilot, and it seemed easy to talk with Toni.   
"Not yet, I didn't." She walked up to Toni where sat. "I'm Cheryl Blossom. Some people call me Cheryl Bombshell. I don't usually find myself impressed by the strippers here, but you're different. What's your name?"  
Of course Cheryl already knew Toni's name, but if Cheryl had used it then Toni would probably become suspicious. How could a stranger know my name, she might think. It could've ruined any chance Cheryl had with her.   
Toni couldn't hold eye contact with Cheryl and let her head droop down.  
Cheryl took two fingers and placed them under Toni's chin, pushing it upwards so they would be looking at each other.   
"I asked for your name." Cheryl repeated, sounding stricter. Cheryl noted that she appeared to shrink into herself. It was adorable, and she had to fight the smile that grew on her lips.   
"Toni." She chirped out, struggling to keep her eyes on Cheryl's hazel ones.   
Cheryl released Toni's chin, and kneeled down so that her face was across from Toni's.   
"I would like a lap dance." Cheryl said.   
Long story short, Toni had agreed. And Cheryl proposed her idea, and was surprised when Toni had said yes almost immediately. Inside, she was jumping for joy, but, on the outside, she only nodded and shook Toni's hand after taking her phone number.   
She took her time to call Toni, thinking of what to say and how to say it. She knew she wanted Toni to be her submissive and perhaps even move in with her. She could pay for whatever she needed , whether that be food or clothes or school supplies.   
Cheryl decided to do a little more research before using Toni's number. Essentially she would become Toni's sugar momma. The words sugar momma were alien in Cheryl's mouth but it excited her.   
Cheryl was in her room, leaning against her bed's head board with her laptop on her, obviously, lap. She picked her phone up from her bedside table and looked through her contacts for Toni's number.   
She found it, took a breath to compose herself and called, tapping her nails against the mouse pad on her laptop. She was anxious but enthusiastic all the same.   
Toni picked up.   
On Toni's side, she was lugging some groceries into her grandfather's trailer home. She rested the phone between her cheek and shoulder, huffing out a, "Hello?"   
Cheryl was almost sure her heart skipped a beat. Something in her switched, just as it had in the club, and it was easy to talk again. She'd heard of subspace during her research. Perhaps this was domspace. Cheryl shook her head to rid of the thoughts and spoke up.   
"Is this Toni?" She asked, knowing damn well it was Toni, but wanting to seem professional.   
Cheryl heard a gasp escape from Toni's mouth in surprise.   
"Cheryl?" Toni had put her groceries down. That, or she dropped them the second she heard Cheryl's voice over the phone.   
"Yes, I was wondering if we could discuss my proposal." Cheryl mentally applauded her ability to sound calm.   
"Oh- of- yes- of course." Toni was stuttering, a sure sign of her nervousness. Cheryl, as she had in the club, had to stop herself from laughing at Toni's adorable meager nature.   
Toni picked up her groceries and rushed into the house, having some trouble unlocking the door on the way. She dropped the bags onto her kitchen table and ran into her small room. She closed the door and winced at the unintentional slam that rang through the motor home.   
Cheryl didn't seem to notice.   
"I was hoping we could actually have this conversation in person." Cheryl explained. Toni's mouth gaped open, and her heart was beating hard and fast in her chest. What could the hurt be in meeting in person?  
"Yes- yes, when were you thinking?"   
"Tonight around 6? I will text you the address. Is that suitable for you?"  
Toni nodded, and then spoke up, realizing Cheryl couldn't actually see her.   
"Yes, okay." Cheryl fist bumped the air triumphantly, and responded.   
"I'll see you then." She said, taking the phone off her ear and pressing the end call button. It was going to be yet another interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I'm getting so much good feedback for this fic! It means the world, thank you so much! As always, comment and leave kudos if you want more!


	4. the agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni goes to Thornhill to discuss the nature of her future relationship with Cheryl.

Toni had never been so excited in her life. Though, she had never been this nervous either. Walking up to Thornhill made Toni feel like she was in some gothic movie. She heard the clanking of her platforms against the sidewalk as she made her way from her motorcycle to the front door.

 

She had spent nearly every minute between the phone call and when she left her house deciding what to wear. After trying on almost all of her closet, she choose a black top that was transparent and gave a nice view of her chest. Her serpent jacket was basically a uniform, and Toni was happy she wore it because the wind stung like ice, and had her shivering like a scared chihuahua.  
Despite the cold, her hands were still clammy and shaky, a symptom of her anxiety.

 

Just before ringing the doorbell of Cheryl Blossom's home she wiped her hands against her black ripped jeans to rid of the sweat. She took a deep breath to prepare herself, and none other than Cheryl Bombshell opened the door.  
Toni didn't get a good look at her in the club, but now she stood in her door way like some kind of full course meal. The redhead was wearing a skin tight dress made from the same material of that of a sweater. It was sexy but seemed comfortable.

  
Toni had to remind herself to breath, and she closed her jaw from where it subconsciously fell open in surprise. Cheryl seemed to notice her reaction, and laughed just as she did in the club.  
"Toni Topaz, come on in." Cheryl stood back and gestured for Toni to walk in the house. Toni nodded her thanks and stepped in, looking around. Toni had never been in a house so big. It was overwhelming but felt oddly safe and comforting.

  
Cheryl closed the door and approached Toni, stopping to take in her silhouette before doing so.

  
"We should probably have this discussion in the living room." Cheryl explained, leading the way, strutting like she was on a runway. Toni would never admit that she chanced a look at Cheryl's ass as she walked, biting her lip in arousal. Cheryl stopped dead in her tracks when they made it to the living room, turning around to face Toni.

  
Toni's cheeks stung a brilliant red, threatening the shade that decorated Cheryl's lips.

  
"Sit, please." Cheryl smiled, sitting down after Toni. The serpent crossed her legs, pushing her thighs together to appease some of the frustration between them. 

  
"So, since you're here, I take it you want to be mine, in some sense." Cheryl said, with a flip of her hair. Toni nodded, reverting back to her anxious and embarrassed mind set.

  
"Don't be shy with me." Coming from Cheryl's mouth, it didn't sound like a request. It was demanding and yet it calmed Toni down instead of riling her nerves even more.

  
"Yes." Toni answered, in a quiet small voice.

  
"Good girl. As I was saying, you would be mine in the sense you'd be my submissive, and me your dominant. I will let you live here and pay for anything and everything you need." Cheryl explained, nonchalantly. It was like she didn't need to put thought into what she was saying, like she'd thought it over a million times before letting it slip from her lips.

  
Toni nodded her comprehension, taking a second to process the information. This is what she needed, a steady income. This would ensure that she would be fed and have a no doubt luxurious space to live.  
Her grandfather popped into her head, and her expression changed from excited to worried. Cheryl noticed.

  
"Is there something wrong?" She asked. Toni debated what she should say.

  
"My grandfather, I don't want to leave him to live alone." Cheryl shook her head with a smile.

  
"This house has many guest rooms. Your grandfather is welcome to stay here."

  
Toni wondered if this offer could get even better. Her heart had calmed down since she initially walked into Thornhill and she slumped into the couch cushions in relief.  
Cheryl turned to grab something off of the coffee table across from the couch. It was a packet of paper. She held it towards Toni.

  
"I have a generic contact, are you comfortable signing it tonight?" Cheryl asked.

  
Toni took the contract in her hands, feeling the softness of the paper for a few seconds, before eyeing the document. She began skimming the contract with hungry eyes, devouring each word.


	5. the contract

I, Antoinette Topaz, with a free mind and open heart request of Cheryl Blossom that she accept the submission of my will unto her. I ask that as my Dominant, Cheryl Blossom takes me into her care and guidance and encourages growth together in love, trust, and mutual respect. It is my desire as a submissive to satisfy her needs and desires whenever possible, in hopes that I will be found pleasing to her. In order to do so, I offer her the use of my body, abilities, and purpose.

Further, I ask that as my Dominant, she will accept the responsibility of using my body for the fulfillment and enhancement of both of our sexual, spiritual, emotional, and intellectual needs. In order to achieve this, she has unrestricted use of my body any time, any place, and in front of anyone as she determines appropriate.

As a Dominant, Ms. Blossom may bestow upon me any symbol of ownership, including a collar, as well as any other future marks or tokens she may wish to bestow upon me. Symbols of ownership are to be a visible reminder of status and will be worn with pride.

Section One: Code of Conduct

Duties of Servitude

-Above all, the primary duty of this submissive is to please.

-Personal Duties: Attend to the physical and emotional needs of Ms. Cheryl Blossom, behave as her sexual plaything, offer physical comfort, act in obedience, remain honest and loyal, wait on the Dominant as desired.

-Household Duties: Cleaning and maintaining my section of the hone, laundry, shopping, all cooking and baking, running all errands as needed. Any task assigned should be considered permanent until further notice. Tasks may be added at any time.

General Behavior

-Attitude: As a submissive, I will show an attitude of respect at all times. Disrespect is a serious offense and will be punished.

-Respect includes: manner of speech, promptness, kneeling to serve (when able), proper answers, obedience, and wholehearted honesty.

-Respect and obedience are the two most valuable aspects of attitude that I will show at all times. Failure to do so will be punished. 

Behavior in Private

-I shall address Ms. Cheryl Blossom as "Mistress" or "Master" at all available times. I will pay full attention to her when being spoken to.

-My Dominant is more important than any other activity I may be engaged in with the exclusion of immediate heath needs and other care to be conducted to ensure my safety and well being. 

-I will sit, stand, walk, kneel, and lay where, when, and how she desires.

Behavior in Public

-I will remain within eyesight of my dominant unless permission is given to do otherwise. -I will be courteous and prompt at all times.

-I will dress as Ms. Cheryl Blossom desires. I will do my best to always have a put together appearance in any social setting where I represent my dominant. 

-I will not argue or complain in public.

Training

-Training activities will include: domestic skills training, offering of self every evening on bended knee, proper answers, orgasm control, anal training to increase my ability to offer every hole as she wishes, learning to present myself as a submissive full of poise, grace, and beauty in public and private, learning protocols and rituals throughout this contract on an as-needed basis; any other training activities as Cheryl Blossom deems fit.

Orgasm Control

-I am to achieve orgasm only by express permission of Ms. Cheryl Blossom -I understand that a submissive's orgasms are controlled for proper training and reminding me that it is with my Dominant's good grace that sexual pleasure is brought, providing motivation, physical and sexual energy. Ms. Blossom will allow me this reward when she desires.

Punishment

Punishment will be given for the following offenses:

-Cockiness/rudeness

-Disobedience

-Incorrectly addressing Ms. Blossom

-Failing to properly serve

-Achieving orgasm without consent

-Any other punishable offense as dictated

Forms of Punishment

-Punishments can include: spanking, nipple pinching, hair pulling, withholding of orgasm, forced orgasm, or any other punishment as she sees fit.

-Punishments are intended as full and complete penance for offenses. Punishments should always fit the crime, and would be executed with full understanding that once over, the issue is over.

Section Two: Limits of D/s Contract

Limits of submissive

-Hard: Bestiality, pedo play, branding, cutting, injections, scarification, permanent markings (excepting mutually agreed upon tattooing), any toilet play, animal play, catheter use, diaper use, gun play, permanently giving away to another Dominant, infantilism, prostitution, illegal activities.

Safety

Safe words for the duration of the contract will be the same in public and private settings. "Red" will indicate an immediate stop to all activities. "Yellow" will indicate an approach to the limits of play.

Section Three: Submissive's pledge

I will do my best to serve my Mistress.

I will work hard to correct any insecurities or inhibitions that interfere with my capability to serve you.

I will grow as a person.

I will maintain honest and open communication.

I will reveal my thoughts, feelings, and desires without fear of judgment or embarrassment.

I will bring you any wants and perceived needs of mine.

I will not hold past mistakes against you.

My surrender as a submissive is done with the knowledge that nothing asked of me will demean me as a person and in no way diminish my own responsibilities towards making the utmost use of my potential. 

This I, Antoinette Topaz, do entreat with lucidity and the realization of what this means, both stated and implied, in the conviction that this offer will be understood in the spirit of faith, caring, esteem, devotion and the love in which it is given.

Should either of us find that our aspirations are not being well served by this agreement, find this commitment too burdensome, or for any other reason wish to cancel, either Ms. Blossom or Ms. Topaz may do so by verbal notification to the other in keeping with the consensual nature of this contract. We both understand that cancellation means a cessation to the power exchange dynamic indicated and implied within this agreement, not a termination of the relationship as friends or lovers. 

Upon cancellation, each of us agrees to offer the other her or her reasons and to assess the new needs and situation openly. This agreement shall serve as the basis for an extension of our relationship, committed to in the spirit of loving and consensual Dominance and submission with the intention of furthering self-awareness and exploration, promoting health and happiness, and improving both lives.

Section Four: Signatures

This contract is valid from this day of signing and at that, it may be renewed or renegotiated if the Dominant and/or submissive is of that interest.


	6. shall we celebrate?

Toni's mouth was dry, and had fell open. Her hands trembled, the paper shaking slightly along with them. She looked up to Cheryl who awaited some kind of response or reaction.   
Toni put the packet of paper on the coffee table and sighed.   
"Okay." She said, holding her hand out for a pen. Cheryl smiled a brilliant smile, and took a pen from an empty cup on the table. It was red, just as almost everything in thistlehouse was.   
Toni skimmed the contract a final time, her eyes stopping on 'collar' and 'mistress'. She heard Cheryl clear her throat on the couch beside her. She gasped suddenly.   
"Wait, do you have any other hard or soft limits? Or anything you'd like to add. You can write it in before you sign." Cheryl explaineed, mentally cursing herself for nearly forgetting. Toni nodded, and sat back on the couch to consider what she should write, if she should write anything at all.   
"What's the fetish called that involves choking?" Toni asked. Cheryl wondered how such dirty words could sound so innocent. Cheryl recognized the kink right away.   
"Asphyxiation. I'll write it down if you'd like." Cheryl offered. Toni accepted and handed her the pen, happy she could avoid the embarassment that came with inevitably spelling asphyxiation incorrectly.   
Cheryl wrote with beautiful curvy hand writing.   
"Anything else?" She asked Toni.   
"I don't want anything to do with candles or wax."   
Cheryl nodded and added the limit to the contract.   
"That's all." Toni said when Cheryl finished. Cheryl gave Toni the pen back and waited.   
Toni's hands were still shaky, so she took a second to compose herself before pressing the pen to the paper. She signed it, letting out a breath of relief afterwards. Cheryl had took another pen from the cup on the table and slid the contract over to herself. She signed it as well, closing the pen with a loud 'click'.  
"Now that's it's official, what do you say we celebrate?" Cheryl was beaming with excitement.   
She tossed the contract, now forgotten by them both, on the floor and slid from where she sat on the couch, closer to Toni.   
Toni's breath hitched in her throat at the sudden closeness between her and Cheryl. Cheryl could see now that Toni had a small birthmark above her lip. Cheryl's eyes shifted between looking at the mark and into Toni's eyes, noticing that the serpent's cheeks shone with a blush.   
Cheryl took her right hand and put it against Toni's cheek, rubbing her thumb from the birth mark to her bottom lip, pulling it down and watching it bounce back in place after releasing it.   
Toni felt so tiny with Cheryl basically towering over her. The redhead was not intimidating though. Instead, Toni found a sense of comfort from their size difference and leaned into Cheryl's hand.   
"We will go slow tonight, okay?" Cheryl asked Toni, finding her eyes with her own.   
Toni nodded, pushing a hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. Cheryl stood up from the couch, and appeared to be looking for something. After a few seconds her eyes widened and she leaned over to pick something up, a hair band. She turned back to Toni and offered it to her.   
"Tie your hair up. We won't need it getting in the way, will we?" Toni took the hair band, her hand brushing against Cheryl's before backing away. Cheryl adored Toni's hair, it was long and wavy tonight, and still pink on the ends. Even tied up, it reached her waist, bouncing whenever she moved. Cheryl nodded approvingly and held her hand out to Toni where she still sat on the couch.   
Toni put her hand in Cheryl's, surprised to be pulled up and away from the living room. Now hand in hand, Cheryl led them through the bottom floor of the house, to a grand staircase and to her room.   
The room was huge, with a walk in closet and a king sized bed across from it. A headboard sat on the back of the mattress, twirling with gold and red fabric and jewels. Everything about it screamed 'Cheryl Blossom'. The lights were even a red hue, causing Toni to feel some deje vu by remembering the way the lights in the strip club lit up Cheryl's face only nights before.   
"Lay down." Unlike before, Cheryl's voice rung with a strict tone. Toni complied immediately, laying down on the bed. She looked up to the ceiling, and closed her eyes. The anticipation of what Cheryl would do was killing her.   
Cheryl saw Toni's hands trembling and found a urge inside her to go and comfort her. Cheryl sat at the edge of the bed, where Toni's feet sat, and leaned over to put each of her hand's on Toni's. Now that she was closer, she could hear Toni's breathing, lost to her arousal and anxiety. Cheryl shushed her, whispering "it's okay." Every now and then.   
After a few seconds, Cheryl stood back up at the foot of the bed. Any other day Cheryl would've rushed to get underneath Toni's clothes, but she wanted to make her submissive was comfortable. She grabbed Toni's left shoe gently, slowly untieing it and pushing it off her foot. She did the same with the right shoe, kissing the foot underneath when she was done. Toni picked her head up to watch what Cheryl was doing.   
"Lay back down." Cheryl purred, watching Toni's face fall in embarassment and then lay back down again.    
"Good girl." Cheryl said, smiling when she heard the gasp the compliment pulled from Toni's lips.   
Toni was wearing ripped black jeans that ended just above her ankles. Black socks covered her small feet. Cheryl peeled the socks off Toni's feet in the slowest pace she could manage.   
Cheryl kneeled onto the bed, crawling over Toni so that her crotch was over the serpent's. She sat down softly, as if was Toni was delicate enough to break. She brought her hand's to the buttons that held Toni's jeans shut, undoing them one by one, all the while holding eye contact with Toni. After opening Toni's jeans, Cheryl slid back down and landed on the floor.   
"Lift your hips babe." Cheryl ordered, watching Toni's waist rise above the mattress. Cheryl grasped the belt loops on Toni's jeans and pulled them down, kissing her legs as they were slowly revealed. After ridding Toni of everything on her bottom half other than her panties, Cheryl's patience was growing thin and her desire more desperate.   
"You can sit up and take your shirt off Toni." Cheryl allowed, her voice husky.  
Toni's face was flushed, and she bit her lip every now and again. Her forehead was sheen with sweat, which she wiped before she pushed herself up to take off her shirt.   
Toni felt vulnerable, and though she wasn't yet, she felt naked. Every instinct in her told her to cover herself, to roll up in a ball and hide her body. Cheryl must've noticed Toni's discomfort because she sat herself mere inches away from Toni and cupped her face with her hands.   
"I promise, this is going to be far more pleasurable than uncomfortable. You simply need to allow yoursef to relax kitten. Can you do that for me?" Cheryl asked, her voice dripping with sex. Toni nodded a silent reply, finding herself eager for Cheryl's touch.   
"Use your voice Toni."   
"Yes." Toni answered in a voice that she didn't recognize. It was breathy and tight and had her blushing even more intensely than before.   
"Yes, who?" Cheryl's tone was strict again, humming with dominance.   
"Yes Daddy." Cheryl's eyes widened in surprise. That certainly wasn't on the contract, but Cheryl was more than happy to accept the title, meeting Toni's lips with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER BUT I NEEDED TO STOP WRITING BECAUSE I WAS BUSY AND I STILL WANTED TO POST.


	7. lil update

IM REALLY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED. I WILL GET SOMETHING UP BY THE END OF THE WEEK I PROMISE. IT WILL PROBABLY BE ONLY SMUT AND A GOOD 3000+ WORDS!!


	8. "you'll do whatever i want either way."

They sat on the bed, kissing for a small while, simply feeling each other. Toni was already lost in lust and arousal, and she wondered how she could handle sex with Cheryl if she could hardly handle a make out. 

Cheryl tasted like cherry gum and everything Toni loved. It was so refreshing, and Toni sighed into the kiss. 

Between their lips, Cheryl whispered, "I can't wait to fuck you."

Cheryl's hands were exploring Toni's almost exposed body. As her nails crawled over the serpent's skin, Toni realized something.  
How the hell was Cheryl going to fuck her with actual talons. Her sudden hesitation was obvious, and Cheryl noticed, stopping the kiss to ask what was wrong. 

Toni gestured to Cheryl's hand with her head, an embarrassed expression on her face. Cheryl's lips curled into an O shape and she laughed. 

"What?" Toni asked, wondering if she had accidentally done something stupid or amusing. 

"Honey this isn't some lesbian porno, I wouldn't dare finger you with these nails. I have other means of which I can make you feel good." 

Toni's confusion caught in her throat, and with it, her breath.

"Like what?" Toni's bottom lip fell subject to her teeth, biting on it hard enough to break the skin.  
Cheryl stepped off the bed, still fully clothed, and began walking towards her large closet. Toni had learned by now that she was expected to follow, so she did, feeling even more exposed than before. The closet was colder than the main part of the room, and goosebumps rose on Toni's skin. The sensation was confusing, being that she felt so hot on the inside and yet so cold on the outside.

Toni managed to capture a glimpse at some of Cheryl's lingerie. Most of the sets were red, but some were black or white. Toni's legs closed tighter together as she walked, finding herself becoming even more aroused by the thought of Cheryl in any of this lingerie. 

Cheryl had walked to the back of the closet and pulled a string that was attached to the ceiling. It lit up the back of the room, revealing what looked like a mini version of the red room from fifty shades of grey.

Toni's heart surged in her chest, stealing a gasp from her lips. Cheryl smirked, looking at her submissive, and holding her hand out for Toni to take. 

"What would you like to try first?" Cheryl asked, pulling Toni closer with the hand she offered her. Cheryl felt the goosebumps on Toni's skin, and then Toni shiver when she caressed her arm in an attempt to warm her up. 

Toni was silent at first, her eyes switching their focus between the toys in front of her. Her first instinct was to shrug or ask Cheryl to choose, but she remembered the many times Cheryl told her to use her words and decided against it. 

So, she continued to look at the toys in front of her, trying to make a decision. There were a handful of vibrators, all different shapes and sizes. There was a wand massager or two, and of course, strap on dildos. Some of them didn't require a strap, and would go inside of Cheryl, but some did. There was a pair of handcuffs, shining red under the closet lights, and a ball gag. 

Toni felt like the collection was taunting her, daring her to have a taste. Toni's right hand reached out to run her hands over some of the dildos, taking a particular interest in one of them.  
Toni liked boys and girls, but she never found an interest in dildos that were the same shape as a dick. They creeped her out and definitely didn't turn her on. So, she picked up a black one, completely smooth with no texture. It wasn't heavy, and felt comfortable in Toni's hand. It wasn't too big, nor to small and curved up at the beginning. Toni assumed it was one of the double sided dildos, and that the curved part would go inside of Cheryl. The thought made her shiver. 

"I like that one too." Cheryl's voice was directly next to Toni's ear, hot and breathy. 

Toni turned around to look at her dominant, and held out the dildo to her. 

Cheryl took it, still smirking, and chanced a look down Toni's body. 

"Why don't we do something about the rest of those clothes, kitten?" Toni was beginning to grown fond of the pet name, nodding eagerly. 

Cheryl clicked the light off and led Toni back to the bed, running her hands over the dildo. Toni resumed her position on the bed, laying on her back with her legs slightly spread. 

"Tell me Toni, how do you like to be touched?" Toni had never seriously considered the question before, as she never had time to pleasure herself and all her past lovers were only interested in their own pleasure. 

The fact that Toni was going to be spoiled with ecstasy caused a moan to slip from her lips, swollen from all the times she bit them. Cheryl stood at the foot of the bed, awaiting Toni's answer. She placed the dildo on the bed, and reached down to the bottom of her dress, and pulled it off her body, revealing a lingerie set that clouded Toni's thoughts with pure arousal. 

It was, as anyone could've guessed, a bright red. The top was made of velvet and lace, with small strips of fabric falling over her breasts over top. There was a jewel hanging from the center. There was a lace belt that held her garters up. Between the belt and garters she was wearing a thong. 

It was as if Toni's fantasies were coming to life before her eyes, drawing her in. Cheryl loved the way she could make Toni react. Toni looked down to her own underwear, feeling underdressed both physically and in the style of it.  
It was black and simple, but still managed to make Toni feel confident because it hugged her curves just right. 

Cheryl leaned down on the bed, to connect her lips with Toni's again, allowing her hands to travel from the bedsheets to Toni's hips and then chest.  
The bra was a push up, and Cheryl let her nails ghost over the skin that was showing. She decided to cease her kiss with Toni, and to begin kissing down her body, starting with her neck. Toni placed her hands on Cheryl's head, her fingers finding their way through the wavy red strands. Cheryl immediately stopped giving Toni's neck any attention, and brought Toni's hands above her head.

"You will keep them there, do you understand?"  
Toni nodded but spoke up before Cheryl had a chance to correct her. 

"Yes Mistress."  
Cheryl began kissing Toni's neck again, occasionally letting her teeth brush her skin. She continued to slide down, sucking a hickey on Toni's collarbone. Toni was using all her concentration on keeping her hands atop her head, squirming with desire. 

After what seemed like a century to Toni, Cheryl began kissing her breasts, cupping them with her hands. 

"Tell me what you want me to do." Cheryl ordered, looking up to Toni's face. 

"Please." Was all Toni could utter, her hands grabbing onto the bed sheets. 

"I can't do anything until you tell me to." Cheryl retorted, starting to move her hands away from Toni's chest. 

"Please play with my tits." Toni begged, her voice desperate. 

"Good girl." Cheryl purred, her hands returning to Toni's breasts, slowing pulling down her bra under them. Toni sighed when she felt the air on her nipples, relief flooding over her. 

Cheryl took a moment to admire Toni before latching onto one of her nipples with her mouth, sucking slowly, making eye contact with Toni as she did so. Toni moaned, her head rolling back so that she was facing the ceiling. 

Cheryl began sucking faster, and used her nails to tease Toni's other nipple. 

Toni began speaking mantras of "please", not quite sure what she was asking for. All she knew was that she needed Cheryl to keep doing what she was doing, for as long as possible.  
Cheryl gave in and began tweaking Toni's other nipple, rolling it between her thumb and pointer finger. 

Toni felt like she was made of pleasure, shaking because of it. Her legs had fallen open automatically, as if silently asking Cheryl to take advantage. 

Cheryl switched between which nipple she was sucking and which she was pinching, sometimes even blowing on the hardened nubs just because she loved hearing the whimper it pulled from Toni's lips. 

Cheryl eventually needed more, and continued her exploration down Toni's body. Toni moved her hands to take off her bra without thinking about it, eagerly watching her dominant. Cheryl pushed herself up from where she was kissing down Toni' stomach, and pinned Toni's hands above her head again. 

Toni cursed herself for forgetting, but a part of her was excited to be punished. 

"Move again and I'll have to handcuff you. But, I think you just gave me the motivation to take my sweet time before making you cum." Toni bit her lip again, her bra halfway off her body. Cheryl took care of the article of clothing, throwing it across the room after pulling it off Toni. 

She went back down the bed so that her lips were above Toni's stomach, and slowly slid her mouth down to Toni's pubic bone which was still concealed by Toni's underwear. Cheryl let her tounge flick our over Toni's clit under her panties. Toni's legs fell even wider open, inviting Cheryl to what lay between them. 

Cheryl moved her hands to Toni's thighs, rubbing up and down, but never quite going where Toni needed her most. 

"You're so cute when you're needy, you want me to play with this-" Cheryl licked Toni's clit through the underwear, "- don't you?" 

"Yes, please, I'll do whatever you want." Toni pleaded, her hips rising up towards Cheryl's mouth. 

"Kitten, you'll do whatever I want either way." Cheryl said, but her fingers still hooked into the sides of Toni's panties nonetheless, sliding down painfully slow. When they were finally off, and thrown on the floor, Cheryl immediately allowed her mouth to fall on Toni's exposed pussy, sucking quickly and eagerly. Toni didn't anticipate or expect it, and she groaned in surprise. 

"You are so wet for me." Cheryl said, carefully sliding the pad of her pointer finger down Toni's labia. 

"Because you've been good for me, and because I'm already worked up, I think I should fuck you right now. Do you like that idea?" Cheryl asked, grabbing the dildo she previously dropped on the bed. 

"But I don't think I'll let you see me just yet, I'll be keeping this lingerie on. I'll leave it to your imagination to think about what I look like underneath all this lace." 

Cheryl slid the double sided dildo between her legs, underneath the thin fabric that hid her pussy, and inside of herself with ease, taking a moment to adjust to the intrusion. She flicked a switch and the toy began to vibrate, and Cheryl moaned shamelessly at the sensation, her hips rolling in the air.

It took every ounce of Cheryl's patience to not slam into her submissive, and she slowly pushed the dildo inside of Toni, watching the serpent's face as she was forced to feel every inch of it.  
At first her eyebrows knit towards the middle of her face, and then they fell with her lips in relaxation. When the toy was in long enough so that it was comfortable, Toni let herself enjoy it.  
Cheryl wasn't like any guy she'd been with. 

Usually sex was a few thrusts and they'd be cumming, and she was left frustrated. Sometimes the guy didn't even manage to turn her on.  
But now, in Cheryl's bed, and red lips on one of her nipples and a vibrator in her pussy, she was already painfully close to slipping over the edge to orgasm. 

Cheryl moved her hips backwards so that the toy slid out of Toni, and then she thrusted forward again, relishing in every noise that came out of Toni's mouth. 

Cheryl used the pad of her finger again, to rub circles over Toni's clit, careful not to allow her nails to intervene. Toni writhed in pleasure, overwhelmed by it all. Every one of her erogenous zones was being stimulated and it left her brain a sloppy mess of thoughts that were only about Cheryl and how much she wanted to cum. And before she knew it, she was close enough to have that orgasm but she remembered that she needed permission. Rid of any shame she initially had, she asked, "Can I please cum?"

Cheryl had never heard more beautiful words, and she lifted her mouth from Toni's nipple and rose them up to Toni's lips.

"You may." Cheryl said before kissing Toni. It only took a few more thrusts before Toni was exploding with pleasure, moaning into Cheryl's mouth. Cheryl let Toni ride out her orgasm, slowing down her thrusts and stopped playing with her clit.  
She pulled the toy out, and waited for Toni to catch her breath, rubbing her thumb over her submissive's flushed cheeks. 

When Toni opened her eyes again, it was as if an angel were above her. 

"Welcome back." Cheryl said with a chuckle, before collapsing on the bed next to Toni, sliding the toy out of herself. 

Toni, with absolutely no doubt in her mind, was sure that she had never had and probably would never have sex better than that in her life.


	9. "okay?"

There are few places that Toni felt more comfortable in, than in the embrace of Cheryl Blossom, her pale thin arm draped over the serpent girl carelessly, and their legs tangled.   
Cheryl's hair hung in a pony tail at the bottom of her head, with some strands that had fallen in her face. Toni's own hair was laid out on her pillow, under her head and behind her. 

The only light in the room came from a small slit in the curtains on a window that overlooked thistlehouse's pool. The red lights spotted around the room were turned off for the night, so the color of Cheryl's room wasn't as artificial as it had been last night.

A silk red sheet sat atop the girls' lower body, with a black and white checkered comforter messily placed on top of them both. 

It was a Sunday, which Toni noted when she glanced over at a small alarm clock on Cheryl's bedside table. The numbers glowed a faint blue, which surprised Toni. It may have been the first thing she saw in Cheryl's house that wasn't red, black or white. 

Cheryl's breathing was slow but steady, and occasionally she would hum out a breath. Her chest rose and fell to the rythym of her breathing, and Toni let herself relax against her dominant. It reminded Toni of being in a boat on the ocean, a subtle rocking with the wind blowing, all the while managing to create a beautiful and calming atmosphere. 

Cheryl's bed smelt like lilacs and other flowers, but the aroma wasn't too strong as to make Toni nasueas or dizzy. It was perfect. Everything was absolutely perfect. And even though Toni should've felt happy, and relieved about finding someone who would care for her, emotionally and financially, she felt guilty. 

She was a trailer park serpent with no money to her name, with no special talents, or mentionable traits. And yet here she was, being the little spoon for Miss Cheryl Blossom, who picked her up from a strip club on the bad part of town. Toni wondered if Cheryl only picked her because she was easy or the first one the redhead saw. 

In fact, the pink haired girl, who's heart beat had increased with her anxiety, was almost sure that if Toni was stripping somewhere Cheryl couldn't see, she would've chosen any other girl willing to take their clothes off.   
Toni's thoughts raced, mantras of 'you don't deserve her' playing on repeat in her head.   
Cheryl's eyes remained closed, her cheek squished into the mattress, completely oblivious to Toni's panic. And Toni, she couldn't lay in this bed anymore. She couldn't lay in this bed that probably cost more than every one of her possessions with a girl who's lingerie cost more than Toni's whole closest.   
Careful not to wake Cheryl, Toni moved her arm off of her torso and got up, cringing when she noticed the bed sinking and creaking with her movement. Thankfully, Cheryl didn't get up, remaining in whatever dream she dug herself in for the night.

Toni hardly remembered the layout of the mansion, so it took her a few minutes to finally find a bathroom. As she explored the hallways and rooms of thistlehouse, her nerves rose and fell. Sometimes Toni thought that her heartbeat was loud enough to wake up Cheryl.   
The bathroom was small, with only a sink and a toilet, and a bathtub. A mirror hung over the sink. A string of lights wrapped around the border of the mirror, lighting up Toni's blushing face. 

Her hair looked as it did the last time she looked in a mirror, but slightly more tussled and frizzy. Mascara was smudged under her eyes, and her remaining eye shadow sat on her eye lids like a reminder of the events of the previous night. She was only wearing her bra and a pair of loose shorts Cheryl loaned her. Before she fell asleep, she was comfortable in these shorts. It felt like a constant touch from Cheryl, but now it only made her feel itchy and wrong. 

A sharp pain struck her lower stomach, making Toni hunch over in discomfort, holding onto the affected area. She massaged it softly, taking off her shorts and panties and sitting down on the toilet seat. 

Red. Blood. Toni got her period. 

She sighed and looked around the bathroom, desperately searching for a tampon or a pad. Her attempts were unsuccessful, so she wiped herself a final time, slid off her bra, and got off the toilet to step into the bath. Toni hadn't noticed before, but some small jets were on the bottom of the tub. 

She sat down, feeling the roughness of the jets against her skin before reaching her foot up to turn the water on. The pressure of the water was loud against the bottom of the tub, and Toni hadn't anticipated it. She sat up abruptly, shushing the water as if it would listen. She reached up to the water faucet and lowered it slightly, to appease the acrylic sitting on the floor of the bath. 

When she found the perfect temperature and pressure, Toni sat back down again, after closing the drain. The water was warm and relaxing agsisnt her skin, seeming to erase any cramps she was previously experiencing. Her eyes fluttered shut agsisnt her hot cheeks and her breathing slowed. Before the water had a chance to rise and overflow, Toni used her foot again, to stop the water. 

She layed down deeper into the water than she did before, closing her eyes, and she kept them closed until she fell asleep.   
__  
Cheryl's Point Of View (kind of)   
Something Cheryl had always wanted to experience was the feeling of being wrapped agsisnt someone as you woke up in the morning, feeling and hearing their body huff with every breath. She wanted to see Toni's face limp and smudged against her pillows, her lips pursed lazily. 

But as soon as she woke up, she felt nothing. It was like a piece of her was missing, and she sat up and slid her legs off the bed, looking around the room. With no Toni in sight, she rushed out of her room, grabbing a silk robe before sliding out of the door. She checked all the rooms nearby with no luck. Cheryl had never been so worried over someone in her life, especially someone she had only known for less than a week. 

When Cheryl reached the bathroom, the door was closed, but not locked. She opened it slowly, and gasped in relief when she saw Toni sleeping in the bath, the water just above the base of her neck. The water had a slight orange/red tint to it, and Cheryl bit her lip in realization. If Toni had gotten her period, why didn't she wake Cheryl? Why didn't she ask for help? 

Cheryl kneeled down on the side of the tub, and gently shook Toni's shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. The serpent's eyes opened slowly, her mouth curving into an O shape as she yawned. At first Toni seemed confused, but Cheryl could see her confusion change to realization and then embarassment. 

"Hey, you don't need to be embarassed." Cheryl said, standing up and grabbing a towel off a hook that hung on the back of the bathroom door. She held the top corners with each hand, gesturing for Toni to step out of the bath. Toni stood up, cringing as she heard water droplets fall from her skin into the rest of the water with loud splats. She stepped out of the tub and Cheryl wrapped the towel around her, and then tied the front so it would stay in place. 

Cheryl reached over to open the drain and picked up a small box that Toni hadn't noticed before. Cheryl opened the box, which was unsurprisingly red, and revealed pads of all different shapes and colours. She held out the box for Toni to take, smiling. 

"You can get ready and dressed, and then we can do whatever you want today. Okay?"  
Toni nodded, returning the smile Cheryl offered her. The redhead brought her hand to Toni's cheek, caressing it with her thumb. Toni leaned into the touch, humming in bliss. Cheryl slid her hand off Toni's cheek and back to her side, and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.


	10. #chonideservesbetter

please go use the #chonideservesbetter on twitter so we can get it trending!! we shouldn't have to only rely on fanfictions like mine to see our favorite couple interact. we need to stop riverdale's queerbating asap so go use the hashtag!!

ps. im working on new chapters for y'all!


	11. GIVE TONI TOPAZ A BACKSTORY

im sorry to keep adding to this story without real chapters. i promise i am working on this story. but for now, this is important. 

https://www.change.org/p/roberto-aguirre-sacasa-give-toni-topaz-and-backstory


	12. happy

Toni was more confused than she ever had been in her life. Guilt sat at the bottom of her stomach like a pile of rocks, heavy and demanding. But her head felt light, from all the comfort and care Cheryl was offering her. But, Toni decided it was too early in the morning to decide which emotion she would prioritize first, so, she put on a pad, her clothes, and then walked out of the bathroom. 

Unlike before, all the lights were on, seeming to illuminate a path to Cheryl's room. Toni hadn't noticed, but she was missing the aroma of Cheryl's room, and the scent had her racing to inhale it again. 

It hit her in the face as soon as she stepped through Cheryl's doorway, releasing all the tension she held in her shoulders. She sighed, closing her eyes as she huffed out air. When she opened them again, she saw Cheryl on her bed, her back propped against the headboard. She took out the red strands from her ponytail at some point between when she saw Toni in the bathtub and now. 

Somehow, it managed to remain smooth instead of frizzy. Toni made a mental note to ask how Cheryl managed that, later. For now, she walked to the bed, jumping on it. Cheryl giggled, trying to suppress her suprise from Toni's newfound content.

"Were that pass okay?" Cheryl asked, pushing a rouge piece of hair behind her ear. Toni nodded and settled down next to Cheryl, resting her head on the redhead's lap. Cheryl unconsciously took her hand to run it through Toni's hair, smiling when she heard the serpent's quiet hum in response. 

"Did you sleep well?" Cheryl was untangling some knots in Toni's hair now, careful not to pull too hard or forcefully. 

"Better than I ever have in my life." Toni turned her head, as to look up to Cheryl, blushing at the sudden intimacy that came with the eye contact. Cheryl's hand found its way from the pink strands of Toni's hair to her cheek, rubbing her thumb up and down. Toni noticed that this was something Cheryl was particularly fond of doing, but Toni had no complaints. In fact, she adored the subtle expression of compassion. 

Toni didn't know why, but as the light from the windows creeped in and hit the side of Cheryl's face, the rocks in her stomach returned with a vengeance. She was immediately overcome with the unexplainable need to apologize to Cheryl. She blurted out her apology so quickly that Cheryl didn't understand her, and the redhead raised her eyebrows to quitely ask for Toni to repeat what she said. The serpent girl made sure to slow down this time, not wanting to repeat the words again. 

"I'm sorry." She wanted to be able to explain why, but she couldn't. Her mind ran a blank, and all she felt was sorrow and guilt. It was noticeable not only in her words, but in her body language. Toni grew stiff against Cheryl's lap, inching away from the contact slowly but surely. 

Cheryl took a second to consider what Toni could possibly have done that could warrant an apology. She came up with nothing.   
"What on earth for Toni? You have been nothing short of perfection. You make me happy." 

Cheryl's cheeks stung from how big she was smiling. Until now, Cheryl hadn't taken the time to think about how happy Toni was making her. Recently, her life was cursed with anxiety and depression from everything that happened with her father, brother and mother. Ever since then, smiling was always something Cheryl was to force herself to do. But when she met Toni, she found herself smiling all the time. It was something Cheryl could and wanted to get used to. 

She was shook out her thoughts when Toni abruptly pushed herself up and off Cheryl's lap.   
"I don't deserve this." Toni was looking down, shaking her head. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I don't deserve you." 

Cheryl, as she had done a handful of times before, took her finger and placed it under Toni's chin to raise it. Toni's eyes shone in the light from the newborn sun, changing from a dark brown to a bright hazel.

"I have only known you for a short while, but Antoinette Topaz, you have managed to make me so happy. I wouldn't want you thinking any less. You are already so important to me."  
Toni was actually crying now, but it wasn't from the sadness she felt before. It was from happiness. No one had ever put in the effort to say words like that to her before, and it was like some wall broke down. Maybe it was the wall she built up to suppress her feelings for people or the one that she built to suppress her feelings about herself. Either way, a weight lifted off her shoulders. 

Cheryl wiped Toni's cheeks, smiling. 

"Okay?" Cheryl asked, moving her face closer to Toni's. 

"Okay." Toni mouthed, finishing what Cheryl intended, by connecting their lips. It wasn't like any kiss they've shared before, it wasn't as desperate or rushed. It was as if both the girls were putting everything they felt in the kiss to avoid speaking the words. But they didn't have to, they understood each other without having to say anything. It was a connection Toni had always yearned to have but never found.   
When the kiss broke, their foreheads still remained touching. They sat in that position for a while, simply starting into each other's eyes. 

Toni broke first, laughing so hard it made Cheryl jump. But the redhead quickly followed suit, laughing as if she had heard the funniest joke. 

They settled in the position they found before, when they were laying down with Toni's head on Cheryl's lap. It felt so right. Nothing had felt so right to Cheryl in such a long time that she couldn't even remember the last time she was as happy.


	13. mon petit amour

Toni managed to doze off where she lay in Cheryl's arms. Cheryl tried to go to sleep too, but couldn't, finding herself too enraptured by the beautiful image of Toni in her lap.  
Her hair was laid out underneath her face, which was squished together from leaning against her right cheek. 

Cheryl ran her hands through the pink hair, humming and smiling as she did so. She took a quick peek at the clock at her bedside table and saw it was already 12 pm. 

Cheryl made a final glance towards Toni, sighed, and then gently got up as not to wake her sleeping beauty. She slid off the bed soundlessly, tip toeing out the room.  
Cheryl decided she would treat her girl to some pop's for lunch. Cheryl's face melted into a fond expression when she realised she had called Toni her girl. 

The house seemed brighter than usual, the sun was peeking through the drapes and illuminated the red and burgandy decor. Cheryl looked around for her phone, finding it on the coffee table where she discussed the contract with Toni. She dialled the number for Veronica Lodge, because Pop's diner didn't deliver and Cheryl wasn't going to leave Toni in the house all alone. 

"Hey, what's up girl?" Veronica greeted, grinning on the other line. Cheryl could hear the smile in her voice. 

"Can you do me a favor meilleure amie?"  
Veronica knew enough French to understand Cheryl called her a best friend. 

"Sure, what is it?"  
Cheryl began walking back to her room after seeing a faint light in that direction. The redhead assumed that it was only Toni, that she had woken up and turned on a lamp.

"Can you go to Pop's and pick up our regular, but with one extra meal, you can bring Josie too if you want."  
Cheryl smiled when she saw Toni sitting up in her bed. 

"Ooooh, who did you find Ms Cheryl Blossom?" Veronica asked, putting on her jacket to head to the diner. 

"You'll see when you get here, now hurry, I don't have all day!" Cheryl hung up, tossed her phone onto a nearby chair and threw herself on to her bed, laughing. 

"Who's coming over?" Toni asked, smiling wide. 

Cheryl pushed a piece of hair out from Toni's face, "A good friend. You'll love her. She might bring her girlfriend too."  
Toni scoffed and looked down. Cheryl raised her brows, confused. 

"What?" Cheryl asked. 

"Are all your friends lesbians?" Toni asked, smirking. 

"I'll have you know Veronica and Josie are both bisexual!" Cheryl retorted. 

"Oh, I think I know them. They go to Riverdale high right?" Cheryl's mouth opened wide in surprise, but she caught herself and closed her mouth quickly. Toni still noticed. 

"You go to Riverdale high? I thought you would be at least 18, being that you were at that god awful stripping joint. But I guess that means you could be a senior. Huh. How could I never have noticed you before? I'm disappointed in myself." Toni blushed and chuckled. 

"I just transferred there, Southside high is closed down temporarily, but now that I know you're at Riverdale high, I might not go back to the other side of the tracks."

"Oh my mon petit amour, I am honoured."  
Toni's eyes widened playfully at the comment.  
"Did you just call me small?!" Toni argued, fighting a smile. 

"I called you my little love and 'little' is what you get held up on?" Cheryl's cheeks burned from the grin she had been wearing all morning. 

"You're right.  Thank you for the compliment. But I am not little!" Toni replied, defensively, folding her arms like an angry 5 year old.  
"You are impossibly adorable Antoinette Topaz." 

"As are you Cheryl Blossom."  
The door bell interrupted their bickering. 

"That was quick." Cheryl said, perking her head up towards her bedroom door. 

"I'll be right back." The red head assured Toni, crawling off the bed and making her way to the main door of her house. 

She opened it and was greeted by Josie McCoy and Veronica Lodge. Cheryl beamed, all too excited to introduce her friends to her Toni.  
The couple rushed inside, their noses and ears blushing red from the cold. 

"Good morning ladies, I appreciate your speedy delivery." Cheryl grabbed at the bags full of Pop's food and began walking to her bedroom. Veronica and Josie knew the drill, and hung their coats up and proceeded to follow Cheryl. Cheryl sat the food down on her bedside table, and gestured towards Toni. 

"Veronica and Josie, this is Toni Topaz." The girlfriends smiled, Josie waving. 

"Am I crazy, or have I seen you around Riverdale high before?" Veronica asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, the sheets were tousled and crinkled.

"You are not crazy." Toni replied, leaning her head on Cheryl's shoulder when she joined them on the bed. Veronica almost 'awwed' out loud, but stopped herself. 

"Come on Josie, join us on the bed." Veronica turned back and held her hand out for Josie to take, pulling her girlfriend towards her when their hands connected. Josie gasped and fell on top of Veronica, laughing when she was settled on the bed. 

"Get a room you too!" Cheryl said, leaning over Toni to grab the bags of food.

"We did, it just happens to be yours." Josie snapped back playfully, giving Veronica a quick peck before sitting up and helping her girlfriend do the same.


	14. "see that you're mine"

Small talk was the height of conversation amongst Toni, Cheryl, Josie and Veronica while they ate. Every now and again, Veronica would ask a question that seemed slightly too personal considering they had only met an hour ago. Cheryl would stare daggers at Veronica, but Toni answered all the questions honestly.   
"So, you haven't been at Riverdale high long, did you transfer from Greendale high?" Veronica had just taken a sip from her smoothie, and was chasing around some patch of whip cream in her glass with her straw.   
"Actually, I came from Southside high." Toni answered, not failing to notice Cheryl silently repremanding the Lodge when she thought Toni wasn't looking.   
Veronica didn't quite know what to say, and an indifferent "oh" escaped her throat before she could stop it. Josie elbowed Veronica in the side, but Veronica gasped, asking "What?!" As if she was oblivious to her north side bias.   
"It's fine, the southside doesn't get much good rep." Toni assured the couple before they could begin to bicker.   
"Well, if someone as amazing as you came from the other side of the tracks," Cheryl began while looking at Toni, "I think we can all agree, it's reputation is far from true."  
Josie and Veronica 'aww' ed at the same time, and Toni giggled. Her cheeks blushed a fierce pink, and she dipped her head down.   
"You always look away when I compliment you." Cheryl noted, taking a sip from her own cherry smoothie.   
"I guess I'm just not use to the positive reinforcement," Toni said, bringing her right hand to hold Cheryl's left without having to think much of it. It felt natural, their hands finding each other and holding on to one another. "But then you came along."  
Toni had almost forgotten she and Cheryl weren't the only two in the room.  
"Seriously, you two are almost as adorable as us." Veronica interuppted, followed by Josie chiming in, saying "almost!"   
Veronica turned to Josie and kissed her, intimately but quick all the same. Toni would be lying if she said she hadn't noticed how beautiful Veronica and Josie were, but seeing them in such a romantic position reminded her. Toni blushed again, looking towards the window closest to her side of the bed.   
Cheryl was about to turn to kiss Toni, to outshine Josie and Veronica's PDA, but saw that she was blushing. She made a mental note of the reaction, and took another sip of her smoothie. 

After eating, Cheryl was all too eager to kick out Veronica and Josie, to have some alone time with Toni before the weekend came to an end.   
Veronica and Josie said their goodbyes at the door, interuppted by the front door of thistle house slamming closed in their faces.   
"Now then!" Cheryl exclaimed, turning around to see Toni standing behind her awaiting the red head's next decision.   
"I didn't fail to notice your oogling towards Josie and Veronica's kiss in my bedroom." Cheryl said, bringing a hand to Toni's cheek. Toni's mouth fell open, all to ready to argue and say she had done no such thing.   
"No need to lie, I saw you blushing. And though Veronica and Josie are both beautiful, I didn't like seeing you blush from anyone other than myself. I'm sure consequences are in order." Toni took a second to realize what Cheryl was getting at, biting her lip when she had.   
Cheryl's hand, on Toni's cheek, came to touch the swollen lip, pushing it open with a thumb.   
"Go to the bedroom, and though I adore that hair of yours, I don't appreciate it getting in the way of me trying to pleasure you. Tie it up." Cheryl ordered, stepping off into the kitchen.   
Cheryl had become a professional in the art of making Shirley Temples, and quickly at that. She concocted the drink, careful not to work as speedily as she was accustomed to, wanting to make Toni wait in anticipation.  
Toni's heart beat quick and loud in her chest, a constant reminder of her excitement regarding the events to come. She already had a hair band on her wrist, so on the way to Cheryl's room she tied it up into a pony tai swiftly, a few strands falling into her face.   
Once in the bedroom, keeping in mind the contract and Cheryl's instructions, she knelt in front of the bed with her back to the door. She took it upon herself to take off her shorts, left only in a t-shirt and panties. She heard rumaging in the kitchen, and her state of anticipation was heightened. Her thoughts were racing, this is what the submissive and dominant relationship was all about, punishment and reward. Toni knew that sometimes those two overlapped, and she hoped tonight would be one of those times.   
Cheryl took some quick sips of her drink, heading to her room. She gasped at the sight of Toni waiting for her, but was able to conceal her shock and place her drink on one of her bedside tables.   
On the way to said table, she used her empty hand to lazily brush over the top of Toni's head, humming an appreciative compliment as her nails barely touched Toni's roots.   
"So good for me."   
Toni shivered in response, nearly illicitating a whimper.   
"I suppose you're trying to make up for your behavior earlier today, kitten?" Toni nodded quickly, eager to be obedient.   
"Very well, get on the bed pet, lay down with your knees up and spread." Cheryl ordered, taking her own seat at the opposite edge of the bed to take a few final sips of her Shirley Temple before meeting Toni at the foot of the bed.   
Toni was vibrating with enthusiasm, pinching the bedsheets underneath her fingers.   
"I cannot wait to go to school with you on my arm." Cheryl shared, now sitting between Toni's thighs. The serpent's panties were still in the way of Cheryl's mouth but Toni still felt the redhead's breath agaisnt her pussy.   
"Everyone will get to see that you're mine. You'll like that won't you?" Cheryl asked, sliding Toni's panties to the side. Before finally connecting her lips to the flower in front of her, she gave a gentle swat at Toni's thigh.   
"Answer me Toni."   
"Yes! Yes... I would like that-" Toni's eager answer was cut off but her own moan, which escaped her lips after a single lick of Cheryl's tounge agaisnt her clit. She continued with quick strokes against Toni, sucking every now and then.   
Mantras of "yes" , "please" and "right there" filled the air along with the obscene sounds of Cheryl working Toni's pussy.   
"Keep touching yourself." Cheryl said after a few minutes, rushing to her bedside table to pull out a small vibrator from a drawer. Toni moaned at the sight, rubbing tight circles around her clit.   
"You are quite the sight to behold T.T." Said Cheryl before once again kneeling between Toni's legs. 

\----

AM I A TEASE? YES! I WANTED TO GET A CHAPTER UP SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PICK UP HERE AND BE FILLED WITH SMUT OF CHERYL EDGING TONI! I PROMISE!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm gonna continue this, but if you want me to, comment or leave kudos ;))


End file.
